


Sausage Supreme

by smore13



Series: Special Delivery [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1995, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Johnhyuck bastards, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan harem, M/M, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mild Use of Homophobic Slurs, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rullet (Renjun mullet), SMUT TAGS:, Smut, because everything revolves around him, het jaehyun, it's 1995 - no one is woke, pizza porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13
Summary: He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and attempting to clear his mind. Shouldn't be hard. Not like he was much of a brain to begin with.Breath in 1,2,3 and out 1,2,3. Empty your mind. Do not think about the boy above you. Do not think about his hands on you. Do not think at all. Just like that weird yoga class Diana had dragged him to that time. Or was it Karen? Either way the class was wack but he'd finally scored a good lay out of the deal. Jaehyun grinned to himself, cracking an eye open to find Hyuck's face now perilously close to his own. He squeezed them shut again tightly. Nope. Stop thinking about fucking girls.1995 Pizza Porn - A wild het appears! Johnny and Hyuck have been going at it for a few months now and Jaehyun has... thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Special Delivery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670464
Comments: 59
Kudos: 247





	Sausage Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand we're back!  
> Greetings party people. I present to you an extension of the Pizza Porn cinematic universe (lol).  
> Got some interesting couples tagged, now don't we~?  
> I was having the hardest time concentrating on any of my WIPs for longer than a day at a time and it turned out that Pizza Porn was calling out to me once more.
> 
> As per the tags, warning: single use of the 'f' word directed at a m/m couple and occasional use of pansy and fairy as related to gay men.  
> I don't condone any heterosexual thought in Jaehyun's head lol even if I did write it. I've never been het so I don't know how they think~  
> It's really not that deep lol but fair warning. I swear this is just as lighthearted as the others.  
> Please enjoy!

"If you don't hold your ass still this is all gonna get real messy real quick," Hyuck hissed in his ear - touch careful and gentle as he pushed Jaehyun's hair away from his face, totally at odds with his bitchy tone. His knees straddled Jaehyun's thighs. Jaehyun tried his best not to move so much but with Hyuck leaning over him, practically chest to chest - close enough to smell the spicy, fresh mixture of his cologne and shampoo, it was rough. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, attempting to clear his mind. Shouldn't be hard. Not like he was much of a brain to begin with. 

Breath in 1,2,3 and out 1,2,3. Empty your mind. Do not think about the boy above you. Do not think about his hands on you. Do not think at all. Just like that weird yoga class Diana had dragged him to that time. Or was it Karen? Either way the class was wack but he'd finally scored a good lay out of the deal. Jaehyun grinned to himself, cracking an eye open to find Hyuck's face now perilously close to his own. He squeezed them shut again tightly. Nope. Stop thinking about fucking girls. Sex? Never heard of it. Hadn't had it a day in his life. Definitely wasn't thinking about having it-

"Oops, my bad," Hyuck gasped out just as Jaehyun felt something warm and wet dribble down his forehead and into his eye. 

"Fuck dude, am I gonna go blind?" he muttered, squeezing them shut even tighter. 

"Oh relax you big baby," he heard Hyuck say dismissively. He could imagine him rolling his eyes. "It's just water. Most of the dye is already out."

"So I'll only go  _ mostly _ blind then, killer," Jaehyun groused, jumping when he suddenly felt a dry wash cloth wiping over his face softly. 

"Wah, go cry about it, Big Bird," Hyuck replied dismissively, moving to spray over his hair with the shower head. “When you realize I made you look fly as hell, maybe you’ll thank me then.”

“As if I needed your help,” he muttered. Hyuck ignored him, humming something absently to himself as he scrubbed over Jaehyun’s hair with his fingers, making sure all the excess dye was washed down the drain. He had a really nice voice, from what Jaehyun had heard. But he didn’t like to think about that because he’d heard Hyuck’s voice make a lot of really incriminating noises over these past few months since Johnny started bringing him around. Now in particular would be a majorly bad time to be thinking about it. No thoughts. Just Bart Simpson writing ‘I Will Not Think’ on the chalkboard on an endless loop forever. That’d work.

"Alright, I think we're clear," Hyuck said, sounding satisfied. "Now we just need to condition it so it's not crispy as shit when it dries." There was a pause and Hyuck shifted above him. Jaehyun risked a glance to find the other boy frowning, moving bottles around. He looked all around the tub before finally giving up, glancing down with an exasperated look. Jaehyun had become very familiar with that particular expression in the months since they'd met. 

"Where the hell is your conditioner?" Hyuck demanded, sounding like he was already upset about the answer he had yet to get. It was Jaehyun's turn to frown.

"I mean there's shampoo," he offered halfheartedly. Hyuck just stared at him, eyes narrowing. He decided to clarify, "Like, we're both dudes, you know? Plus Kurt is bald. What do we need with conditioner? ‘S a waste of money if you ask me."

Jaehyun considered continuing but Hyuck held up a hand to silence him, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. 

"Stop. Just… stop, I'm gonna get pissed I can feel it. Fucking useless ass-"

And just like that Hyuck was up, halfway out the door, still muttering to himself when he paused, turning back to offer him a glare. 

"Stay put," he ordered, gesturing that he was watching him. "You better be in that exact fucking spot when I get back."

With that he disappeared and Jaehyun sighed loudly, folding his hands together over his chest.

He knew he was in for it when Hyuck had appeared almost two hours earlier with a big ol' cryptic smile on his face and his hands holding something behind his back.

"Johnny's not here," Jaehyun had blurted out immediately, trying not to cringe as he backed away the minute the boy made to muscle his way inside. 

"I know," Hyuck had said wickedly, keeping Jaehyun in his sights as he closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes before swooping. "That's what I was counting on. There's something I've been dying to try and Johnny refuses, that party pooper." He paused to pout, still bearing down. Jaehyun almost tripped over the coffee table backing away. Then Hyuck shot him a predatory grin, continuing, "So I decided I'd try it on you instead~"

It hadn't taken a lot of convincing. It never really fucking did. Not  _ only _ with Jaehyun but especially with him. The only real time Hyuck didn't get his way was either when he didn't actually care much to begin with, or on the odd occasion when the idea was so bad that Johnny had to put his foot down.

Personally Jaehyun didn't know how his roommate did it. He'd yet to successfully resist a direct request from Hyuck and this was coming from a dude who had no qualms about hanging chicks out to dry if he wasn't about the demands. Even the ones he was aiming to fuck! There were plenty of fish in the sea. There'd always be another chick who was down, so why put up with any more than the minimum necessary bullshit?

So then why, you might ask, with Hyuck? 

God who the hell fucking knew. 

Jaehyun had been wracking his brain for weeks now looking for an answer to that question. At least he knew it wasn't just him - a bare, fleeting reassurance in his sad, confused existential struggle. But knowing he wasn’t alone didn’t do much in the face of a box of blue hair dye and a mischievous grin.

Sitting on top of his toilet with a towel wrapped around his shoulders while Hyuck fucked around with his hair really gave him a chance to self reflect (not that he’d particularly like to).

So how had he gotten to this place?

Like their first meeting had been awkward and confusing enough but it hadn’t broken him. Jaehyun was still mostly fine, even when he was kept up all night by Hyuck’s moans (“It’s called ‘projection’,” he’d smirked when Jaehyun had confronted him about it, flushing red when he realized they’d been doing it on purpose), or when he and Johnny would ambush him while he was chilling on the couch - plopping down on either side of him, taking turns ripping into him gleefully for fun. But his real, deep, life altering problem hadn’t started until one night when he came home late after a supposed hookup had turned into a breakup instead. It was past midnight when he’d wandered in. Kurt wasn’t home, which wasn’t a surprise - he practically lived at his girlfriend’s place. It was a wonder he still paid rent at theirs at all, considering how little time he spent in his room (they’d asked him about it and apparently it had something to do with her super Christian parents and living together before marriage or some shit, Jaehyun hadn’t really listened to the details). Hyuck’s car was there, but again that wasn’t any more surprising. As much as they insisted they weren’t  _ dating _ they were just  _ seeing each other _ , Jaehyun had ‘not dated’ enough girls to know it was bullshit. Hyuck was over all the time - had been for weeks at that point - so Jaehyun was pretty much used to it.

That would not prepare him for what he happened to walk in on, however.

He’d left the lights off, attempting to be quiet, figuring they were probably asleep. That was, until he reached the entrance of the hallway and saw a sliver of light strewn across the carpet right around the same time he registered the breathless whine that stopped him in his tracks. It was Hyuck. It was so far from the loud, exaggerated sex noises he’d been forced to occasionally endure and that made it so, so much worse. There was no performance, no self awareness, just responsive pleasure. Jaehyun felt the immediate, painful short circuit of his entire brain. He was stuck.

He didn’t mean to look. But the door was cracked open just enough to frame them perfectly in view.

And fuck, man. Hyuck was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his hands, eyes closed, head thrown back, mouth open, little noises pouring out of him as his chest heaved. His one leg was thrown over Johnny’s shoulder from where he kneeled before him on the floor, head bobbing slightly, mouth wrapped around Hyuck’s cock. They were both totally naked, completely wrapped up in each other, and totally unaware of him. 

It was obviously sick. Like Jaehyun shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t want to watch, he shouldn’t… he shouldn’t lots of things. But he still was. And he still did.

He was immediately hot, mostly from embarrassment, and his stomach swooped dangerously like he was taking a drop on a roller coaster. His heart was beating so loud he kinda worried they would hear it. They didn’t though.

Hyuck moved to run a hand through Johnny’s hair, sighing out his name, whimpering lewdly when his boyfriend did something Jaehyun couldn’t see with his hands.

“Don’t tease me,” Hyuck whined, moving his hand to rub mindlessly over his face, biting his pinky when Johnny pulled off loud and slow, stroking with his hand instead.

“You deserve it,” he declared thickly and Jaehyun found himself gripping his shirt with both hands to stop himself from… something. Just to stop himself.

“I know but  _ don’t _ ,” Hyuck groaned as Johnny took him back in his mouth. He wrapped both of his legs around Johnny’s shoulders, drawing him closer. He started chanting Johnny’s name in a low, wrecked voice that Jaehyun had never heard before and fuck - he had to fucking bail.

He took off down the hall, praying to god they wouldn’t notice, locking himself in his room, breathing like he’d run a marathon.

He had a fucking problem because he’d started to get hard and as much as he could tell himself it was from going home blue balled and from the shock of walking in on his roommate having sex he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of it because he was too afraid of what he would think about while he did.

This led to perhaps his darkest time in recent memory because prior to this Jaehyun’d had a 1-2 time a day masterbation routine but since he refused to do so (fucking memories man, he was stuck in a playback loop, that shit was relentless), he’d hammered through every - and he meant  _ every _ \- name in his little black book just for relief. He was booking hookups just about every night much to the dismay of everyone around him (including himself). It just wasn’t sustainable though and eventually Jaehyun was forced to confront it.

So finally, after nearly two weeks of frantic distraction, Jaehyun rubbed one out thinking of Hyuck getting blown and as much as it was soul-crushingly humiliating, it was also something of a relief.

Because it was a revelation but not the one he feared. He still wasn’t gay. He could tell because when he tried to think about other dudes in the same way he legit wanted to puke. Even thinking about Johnny - while it wasn’t quite as vomit inducing - still made him uncomfortable and certainly wouldn’t get him off. So it was just Hyuck. And as much as he’d be majorly jazzed if that  _ weren’t _ the case, he supposed it was a fact he could live with.

It was freeing in that he became sort of numb to it. He could once again jerk off to his heart’s content without being plagued with fear and honestly, now that he decided he was into it, that little peep show had given him a lot of material to work with.

The problem became Hyuck. He was always  _ around _ and distracting and tempting as hell. Jaehyun simply wasn't used to existing around someone he wanted but couldn't have. Usually he either got them or dropped them but neither were an option in this case. Not just coz Hyuck was a dude but because it became abundantly clear that he was not interested in Jaehyun. That was uncomfortably humbling. You’d think it’d be enough to put him off but there was always the closeness and the teasing and his face and…

Fuck.

Buggin’, he was buggin’.

Hyuck returned with a bottle of conditioner and a scowl, drawing Jaehyun back to his sad, messed up reality. The one where he was letting his roommate’s boyfriend dye his hair because he was whipped. The one where he’d have to chauffeur Hyuck out to the bar later to meet Johnny once he got off work, even though Jaehyun was opening the next morning. The one where Jaehyun couldn’t allow himself to think when he was near for fear of unexplainable bodily reaction. That jacked up one.

So he was conditioned and rinsed, then left alone with a blowdryer to make himself presentable while Hyuck went to change for going out. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed by this development but he kept his mouth shut, drying his now dark blue hair (he vaguely realized he didn’t know if his work would allow colored hair. He’d find out if he got chewed out tomorrow, he supposed), and styling it to the best of his ability. 

When he finally left the bathroom to go change his clothes, Hyuck was still nowhere to be seen. Once he was ready, he plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV and channel surfing a bit before settling on MTV. He heard one door open and close, then another. He sighed, picking up the latest copy of Sports Illustrated as some new music video played on the TV.

After what felt like a lifetime, it was actually getting late and Jaehyun was starting to get antsy. He wandered over to the hallway, leaning against the wall, checking his watch.

“You ready, or what?”

“Just gimme a minute, Christ,” Hyuck called from the shared bathroom where they’d been dying his hair not an hour before. 

It was just another example of how Hyuck managed to torture him without even trying. He was always in there,  _ in the way _ , and more importantly in Jaehyun’s space. Even though Johnny had the master with a bathroom of his own. Hyuck claimed the lighting in this one was better - whatever the hell that meant. All it meant to  _ Jaehyun _ was that he’d burst in one time when he’d forgot to lock the door while showering, yammering on about grabbing some makeup he’d left in there before pulling the curtain back, giving him a once over and humming thoughtfully before yanking it closed again.

“Damn, every inch of you turns red, don’t it? You look like a boiled lobster,” he’d said before slamming the door closed behind him. The whole situation had resulted in the without-a-doubt most humiliating and confused boner he’d ever gotten and another 15 ice cold minutes in the shower before he dared emerge.

Hyuck had smirked at him like the little shit he was but not much else. Jaehyun wasn’t stupid enough to ask what he thought of the goods, even though he was dying to know. He  _ was _ stupid enough to start ‘forgetting’ to lock the door more often though.

“You’re worse than a chick, dude, I swear,” Jaehyun complained mildly, already knowing he was setting himself up. He’d been doing that a lot lately, too. Making comments that were too easy to turn against him. Laying bait he knew Hyuck couldn’t ignore. He had never thought of himself as a masochist before, but this whole situation just had him torturing himself like it was going out of style. And it would be one thing if he could at least pretend it didn’t get to him but his body was too quick to betray him (in more ways than one). Even now, he could feel his idiot ears getting hot just knowing he was probably about to get majorly owned.

“God you’re such a neanderthal. How do I always manage to forget?” Hyuck sighed sadly. “I really should turn you in. Move over Brendan Fraser, we found the real Encino Man.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Jaehyun responded dumbly. There was a triumphant snort from the bathroom.

“Better Brendan Fraser than Pauly Shore,” he added belatedly, just as Hyuck finally emerged.

“If a polished turd is better than diarrhea,” the other boy shot back dismissively. Then his eyes narrowed with a smirk and Jaehyun knew he was in for it. “Why do you like, always insist on comparing me to a girl? What? I’m a girl just because I like to look pretty?”

“No…” Jaehyun said carefully, looking him over. Hyuck didn’t wear much makeup usually as far as he knew but when he went out, he liked to do it up a little. Jaehyun had made the mistake one time of asking why he spent so long working on it just to come out looking practically the same. That had earned him a look of utter contempt with the quip, ‘For the last time, I’m a Cindy Crawford, not a Pamela Anderson. Get it through your thick skull.’

That conversation had resulted in a super wack dream where Cindy Crawford’s body had Hyuck’s face and vice versa and they were both far too interested in Jaehyun. Man, his brain was actually trippin’. Fully buggin’. 

He was Cindy Crawford again tonight - a little brown on his eyes, a little blush on his cheeks, a little red-brown on his lips. Jaehyun knew he’d have to watch Johnny walk around with that color spread messily over his own mouth later that night. He’d tell himself he didn’t notice and then when that didn’t work, he’d tell himself it didn’t bother him instead. And oh shit. Hyuck had put some glitter in the slit shaved into his eyebrow.

The eyebrow slit had always fascinated him. He remembered asking about it at some point early on.

“That’s pretty stylin’, dude,” Jaehyun remembered saying, poking at it with his finger. Hyuck batted him away with an eyeroll. “Is that a gay thing? I kinda want one…”

“ _ Yes _ it’s a gay thing, so you better not try to Christopher Columbus that shit, hetero,” Hyuck had hissed, looking him over with contempt. “Jack my style and I’ll kick your ass.”

Jaehyun hadn’t argued because as much as he was confident that Hyuck could  _ not _ in fact kick his ass, he was afraid he could do worse.

He’d always like glitter on girls. It was like a big ass neon sign telling you right where you should look. Right now, he was staring at Hyuck’s glitter. The other boy waggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Am I a girl because I take dick, then? Johnny takes dick too, is he a girl?” he asked innocently. Jaehyun felt his ears getting hot.

“No, I- gross man, come on,” he muttered looking away. He didn’t want to think about Johnny taking dick because that led down a path of thinking about Johnny taking Hyuck’s dick and that always veered dangerously close to imagining himself- No. Knock it off, alright. Stop. Shit. “You’re a dude, I get it.”

“Glad we’re all on the same page. Now if you’re done complaining, I’m ready to bounce,” he replied brightly. Jaehyun was relieved that he’d been let off easy until he added in Korean, “But first - how do I look, oppa? Am I pretty?”

Jaehyun knew he did it on purpose. He wasn’t that stupid. He knew he batted his eyelashes and pouted his lips, and tilted his chin down on purpose to look small and cute and pretty just to fluster him. He did it to everyone. But it still worked. Jaehyun never went around wishing Johnny was a girl. But he really wished Hyuck was.

“You already know you are, shut up,” he grumbled in English, turning abruptly to grab his keys from the bowl on the kitchen counter. Luckily the phone rang before Hyuck could decide to really sink his teeth in. Jaehyun scrambled to pick it up from where it hung on the wall.

“Hello?”

“Oh fuck me, you two losers are still at home?” came Johnny’s voice on the other end. It was crackly and distant with a ton of noise in the background. “So not cool, dude. I’ve been off for over an hour already.”

“Is it Johnny?” Hyuck demanded, suddenly at his elbow. Jaehyun flinched away, turning his back and wrapping the cord around him in his haste.

“Thanks but no thanks. And obviously - you called me,” he shot back, straining to hear. “Speaking of which, are you calling on a ham sandwich? I can barely understand you.”

“Borrowed some chick’s cell phone at the bar. Where I already am. Waiting. I mean I get there’s fashionably late but for real…”

“Blame your boyfriend. He insisted on taking his sweet ass-”

“It’s Johnny! Lemme talk to him!” Hyuck demanded, having come around his other side to try to listen in. He leaned in, reaching for the phone. Jaehyun grunted, panicking slightly, turning sharply away again to try to avoid him.

“Cut it out!” he hissed, trying to hold the phone out of his reach but this just resulted in Hyuck pressed against him with both arms reaching out on either side as he clamored for the thing. “Just fucking  _ wait _ , like-”

“Your face can wait!” Hyuck shot back, fingers digging into Jaehyun’s waist as he tried to get close enough to grab it. He managed to pull his shirt half untucked before he got ahold of Jaehyun’s arm and finally pried the phone out of his grip. Hyuck let out a little victorious noise, putting the phone to his ear as he leaned his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Johnny,” he started, then frowned, probably getting chewed out on the other end.

“Alright, alright, yes. Your time is very valuable. You’re sad and lonely without me, I get it,” Hyuck continued breezily. His breath was ruffling Jaehyun’s hair but he had no choice, really, but to stand there - now hopelessly tangled in the phone cord. “Listen, we’ll roll out as soon as I hang up. Who’s there now?”

A beat of silence as Johnny spoke.

“Are they checking IDs tonight? Should I bring my fake?”

Another pause as he listened.

“Yeah, cool, that’s smart. Okay, we’ll be there in like 20. Oh yeah! Wait til you see what I did to your roommate! Okay… Alright… Yeah, try not to miss me too much~ Peace out.”

Jaehyun was alarmed at the mention of himself.

“Wait what did you do?” he demanded nervously. Hyuck leaned away, looking at him like he’d grown another head.

“Your hair, Einstein,” he said breezily, placing the phone into Jaehyun’s hand. Oh shit that’s right. He’d already forgotten. He reached up to twist the strands between his fingers, nearly choking himself with the cord in the process.

Hyuck looked him over, smirking knowingly.

“You look like you’re into some freaky shit,” he quipped, gesturing over him vaguely. Jaehyung frowned, immediately spinning to untangle himself. It worked well enough, though he wobbled, a little dizzy. Hyuck snorted, shaking his head.

“You’re a mess,” he said as Jaehyun finally hung the phone up on the receiver. “Come on, fool. Make yourself useful and drive me to the bar.”

He heard him wander over to the kitchen door, opening the garage and making his way outside.

Jaehyun stood there for a minute, hand still clutching the phone, staring blankly at the wall. He sighed.

Tonight was gonna be one of those nights, he could feel it.

He tucked his shirt back into his jeans, straightened out his hair and made his way outside.

Hyuck was already in the front, seat pushed back with one leg up on the dashboard, leaning forward to mess with his radio. 

Confused, Jaehyun felt for his keys in his pocket and came up empty. Hyuck must have snaked ‘em while he was tangled up. He watched as the boy seemed to settle on a station (some pop-y bullshit he hated), leaning back comfortably with one arm stretched over his head and his legs splayed wide.

Fuck Hyuck.

The boy spotted him, grinning as he called out the open window,

“Chop chop, Bitterman! Once around the park!”

“Fuck you.”

“In your dreams~”

* * *

The ride downtown was fine. Hyuck talked the whole way and Jaehyun was bummed to admit he actually listened to him, even though it was mostly boring nonsense about his friends they were meeting and some of the girls he was hoping to avoid. It had taken way too fucking long to find parking (thanks to their late start) but Hyuck had stayed to keep him company at least, even when Jaehyun offered to drop him at the bar. They walked together in companionable silence and he tried not to notice the way Hyuck occasionally bumped and brushed against him as they went. This first bar was a common haunt, both because they often hired cool local bands to play and also because Jaehyun had an on again off again thing with one of the bartenders. They weren’t checking id’s (they rarely did) and since it was a Thursday, it was packed almost exclusively with college students (who started their weekend early), along with a few alchy locals.

It took all of 4 seconds to spot Johnny above the crowd and Hyuck bounced up and down on his toes, waving excitedly. The sheer fondness on Johnny’s face when he spotted his boyfriend was enough to make Jaehyun a little ill and the evil, knowing look that followed as soon as he laid eyes on  _ him _ did not help.

“Nice of you to show up, kid,” Johnny said by way of greeting, ruffling Hyuck’s hair affectionately.

“Quit it! I styled it today, what the fuck?” the boy spat with a pout, grabbing Johnny's arm and pulling it close to him instead.

“That’s not all you did,” Johnny mused, grinning at Jaehyun, looking him over carefully. He hated the way his roommate had been looking at him the past few months. It was all like, very clued-up and superior. Like he knew. God, he probably fucking did. Just another tick on the long list of Jaehyun’s humiliation.

“Doesn’t it look hella sick?” Hyuck asked smugly, reaching up to brush his fingers through Jaehyun’s bangs. He tried not to preen. Johnny’s grin widened. “Your lame ass wouldn’t let me do it, so I found someone else~”

“My hair is sacred,” Johnny announced, reaching up to ruffle Hyuck’s hair again, earning a loud noise of complaint. “Must be that Jae just likes you more than I do.”

Fuck you.

“I mean, I buy it, you hater,” Hyuck sniffed dramatically, clearly not taking his words seriously. Thank god for small favors or whatever. “Whatever, where are the rest of the kids? What have you been doing besides missing me?”

Johnny snorted but wrapped his arm around Hyuck and pulled him close.

“I think most of them moved on to the next spot - they’d already been out for a few hours and got tired of waiting on your slow ass. I think Renjun is still floating around somewhere…”

Hyuck perked up, glancing around to try to spot his friend.

“I’ll go harass him for a while then,” he announced happily, turning back to smile up at Johnny sweetly. “Wanna come?”

“Naw, I’m in the middle of chatting with Gloria,” Johnny said and the two of them exchanged a knowing look. Jaehyun wasn’t totally sure but judging by their expressions, it was the girl they were trying to double team. Must be fucking nice. Not for the first time he wished he knew less about their sex life. “She’s here with one of her girlfriends or something. Anyway, go find Renjun and have your fun but come by later and say hi.”

“Aiight, that I can do,” Hyuck crooned happily, bouncing up to press a brief peck to Johnny’s lips. Jaehyun blinked. He still wasn’t used to seeing dudes doing that in public but honestly, it wouldn’t bother him at all if it wasn’t Hyuck. Johnny grinned, shoving him away gently before patting him once on the ass, turning to wade back through the crowd to a table against the wall where two hot girls sat waiting.

“Come on, loser, let’s get drinks,” Hyuck said, stopping to grab one of his belt loops, pulling him behind as they made their way toward the bar.

As they got nearer, Hyuck made an excited noise, shouldering his way through a couple of big beefy white dudes who Jaehyun nodded at somewhat apologetically as he was dragged uselessly behind. He didn’t like getting in fights, even if Johnny was there for backup. Hyuck probably never even had to think about it.

“Renjunie~” Hyuck crooned, parking them in front of a small, nice looking Asian dude who was sipping on a full glass of something, back to the bar on a high stool. He considered Hyuck, swallowing leisurely.

“Well look who finally made it,” he said, voice raspy and teasing. “About damn time you joined us.”

“I know, I'm totally popular and desired,” Hyuck replied loftily, reaching out to pinch his friend roughly on the cheek. “Not all of us can be as naturally adorable as you. Great art takes time.”

“But if you took all that time then why do you still look- ah…” Renjun shot back, pretending to taper off apologetically. Jaehyun expected Hyuck to yell at him or whine but he only faked a hearty laugh, wiggling his finger in Renjun’s face.

“Always the jokster,” he said in a dumb exaggerated tone. Renjun grinned, mirroring his gesture so they both had fingers pointed at each other now. Jaehyun was confused but he kept quiet, just letting them work through whatever weird bit they had going. He shuffled into the space between Renjun’s stool and the empty one beside, trying to get out of the way. The new boy turned to glance up at him in surprise, looking him over carefully.

“Who’s your friend?” he asked Hyuck, gaze still fixed on Jaehyun. He felt his lips quirk into a smile. This sounded like a girl who was trying not to be too obvious. Jaehyun had plenty of experience with that. He merely smiled down at him serenely, waiting for Hyuck to answer.

“Johnny’s roommate Jae. Jae, this is one of my roommates, Renjun. Renjun, Jae. Blah blah blah, nice to meet you, one big happy family, and that's the way we all became the Brady Bunch,” Hyuck sang cheerfully.

“Ah, the hetero. Hyuck’s mentioned,” Renjun declared, offering a sweet smile of his own, chuckling to himself as he finally turned back to his friend. Jaehyun watched him as he took another sip of his drink. Were all of Hyuck’s friends gay? He couldn’t say he was shocked. He’d never realized how many there were in town until Johnny came out then suddenly it was like they popped up everywhere they went. Jaehyun was almost never surprised anymore.

“You should get a drink,” Renjun offered, kicking at Hyuck’s legs playfully. “Johnny’s got a tab open.”

“Oh? He’s been keeping you supplied, how generous,” Hyuck sang out meaningfully. Renjun rolled his eyes but a small smile fought its way onto the corner of his lips.

“He bought first round for everyone,” he argued mildly. “You’d know that if you’d had been here.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Hyuck replied innocently, holding up his hands. “So he bought first round, great. And which round is that?” He flicked the bottom of Renjun’s glass with his finger. His friend merely looked at him with wide eyes, taking another pointed sip.

“He felt bad that I was the only idiot left waiting for you, I think,” Renjun offered diplomatically. “Or maybe he felt bad at being distracted by your new conquest.”

Ah ha! Jaehyun knew it! It was that Gloria chick.

Hyuck grinned, snatching the glass out of his hand, tossing the tiny straw away and downing it in one go. Jaehyun watched as his adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow. Renjun, for his part appeared neither surprised, nor upset. He looked kinda interested. Or maybe Jaehyun was projecting.

“He always was easy for pretty twinks,” Hyuck declared with a grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and leaning into Renjun to set the empty cup on the bar. “Where did the rest of them go?”

"Down the street to Xavier's I think," Renjun answered, leaning his elbows back on the bar now that he had nothing to occupy his hands. One brushed against Jaehyun's side. "Chenle's got a new pet freshman and he's majorly hyped to show him the sights so they were too impatient to wait for you. Jen and Jaem and a few others went with them."

“Is Mark with Jaem and Jeno and them then?”

“Naw, he passed on coming out. He’s probably at home tucked into bed like a good little boy.”

“What the hell? What a damn buzz kill.”

Renjun only shrugged,

“I mean his dumbass went and signed up for a Friday morning class.”

“Whose fault is that? He should have sucked it up and come anyway. Jaemin has an 8am tomorrow and he didn’t wuss out. Mark Lee’s wack ass-”

“I don’t know what to tell you, buddy,” Renjun interrupted, leaning forward to swat Hyuck’s face with his hand sharply, before resting it heavily on the back of his neck with a fond smile. Hyuck made a face, squinting at his friend, still annoyed,

“Didn’t anyone tell him I was bringing his boyfriend along? He totally would have gotten his ass down here if he knew Johnny was coming.”

“Did you just refer to your boyfriend as Mark’s?” Renjun teased with a knowing smirk. “Is that some kinda role play thing? I always knew you were into some weird kinks but…”

“All I hear is you’re dying to know about my sex life~ I can’t blame you, to be real. Wanna hear a play by play?”

Jaehyun looked back and forth between the two boys as they devolved into a wordless staring contest.

Jesus Christ. Did Hyuck just have weird sexual tension with every person he knew? Except for him, of course.

Fuck.

“Donghyuck Lee!” came a squeal loud enough to catch their attention over the music. Hyuck had just enough time to pull out of Renjun’s grip and half turn before he was practically tackled by a little blur of orange.

“Hey, babe! I haven’t seen you like  _ forever _ , I’ve missed you,” said the tiny white girl with fake red hair clinging to Hyuck’s side tightly. He laughed, throwing one arm around her shoulders.

“Hello gorgeous,” he replied in a funny accent that Jaehyun didn’t totally recognize but was pretty sure was, like, from something. “Long time no see.”

Renjun was leaning back in his seat now, watching the exchange with a look of mild disgust.

“That’s all I get?? You’re the complete  _ worst _ Donghyuck Lee. I like cannot believe you would do this to me~” the girl continued, snuggling closer as Hyuck just laughed, attempting to carefully remove her.

“These white girls think they’re special because they know his  _ 'real name' _ even though they sound like a dying whale when they say it,” Renjun muttered dismissively. Jaehyun laughed in surprise, earning an approving grin. He definitely knew plenty of girls like that. It didn’t really bother him much. At least not when he was trying to hit it.

“Who you with?” the girl was asking, having been successfully removed from Hyuck’s person. She was still clinging to his arm though. 

“My roommate and some friends,” Hyuck said, nodding back at Renjun and Jaehyun. The chick didn’t even pretend to look. “Are Britt and Alex with you?”

“Britt and Becca,” she answered, narrowing her eyes in feigned annoyance. “I didn’t tell Britt I saw you. She’ll try to steal you from me.” Hyuck grinned - a knowing, self-satisfied affair. Jaehyun had no doubt that whoever Britt was would definitely manage to steal him away from this chick easily.

“Is that  _ man _ with you?” the girl asked disdainfully.

“Johnny? He’s around here somewhere,” Hyuck replied cheerfully. He’d taken to fiddling with the long chain the girl was wearing around her neck. She fought back a smile at the contact then sighed dramatically, clutching his arm tighter.

“I like totally don’t get what you see in him,” she sniffed. “You’re way hotter than he is, PLUS he’s such a freaking jerk, for real. You’re like way out of his league. He doesn’t deserve you, FYI.”

“Oh gag me,” Renjun murmured, slapping his hand to his face. Then he paused thoughtfully, sniffing. “Wait, do you smell that?”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrow, looking at him in confusion. Renjun leaned into his shoulder, looking up at him like he had a secret.

“Desperation,” he stage whispered, breaking out into a grin when Jaehyun laughed loudly again.

“I’m used to it, to be honest,” he replied, resisting a shrug so he wouldn’t jostle Renjun away. The other boy’s expression changed to a knowing smirk.

“Oh god, of course you would say some shit like that,” he laughed easily. Something about his expression felt really familiar in that moment. A lot of things about him felt familiar actually. His soft face and big sparkly eyes and full lips and high nose. He was even smaller than Hyuck, lithe and dainty like a girl. And he had that look in his eyes - the smart ass, knowing, full-of-himself look. The same as Hyuck.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Renjun teased, drawing Jaehyun out of his thoughts. Shit, he was like… way too far gone at this point.

“I'd take your picture… if I had a camera,” Jaehyun responded lamely. He thought Renjun would laugh at him - Hyuck woulda definitely laughed in his face. But he just arched an eyebrow, looking him over briefly. Jaehyun resisted squirming at the attention. God, who even was he anymore?

“Why do you care, anyway?” he asked finally, “You jealous?” 

Renjun cocked his head, thoughtfully, considering.

“Not of her,” he answered cryptically. Then he made a disgusted face. “It’s not even all the girls honestly - some of them are actually pretty tight. I just can’t stand these awful straight girls he sleeps with. Half of them end up getting super obsessed with him like this, they’re totally annoying. And Hyuck encourages them, I swear.”

“Isn’t that just all girls, though?” Jaehyun asked. Renjun looked at him like he couldn’t tell if he was kidding. Then he rolled his eyes with a little laugh.

“God, I forgot what straight men are like,” he said dismissively but he still looked amused at least. So Jaehyun had that going for him. The more he talked to Renjun, the more he reminded him of Hyuck. They talked alike, they teased alike, they looked enough alike. Renjun even had the little mullet thing Hyuck used to have. His wasn’t bleached though. Still looked pretty touchable.

Speaking of Hyuck.

Jaehyun glanced around, only to find he’d wandered off at some point in their distraction. He was still with that annoying girl but now they were standing on the other side of the bar, with a few other girls who were presumably her friends. Hyuck now had his arm draped over the shoulders of a pretty black girl with long braids, who had her arm around his waist. Jaehyun wondered if that was Britt. Judging by the white girl’s face, he’s guessing the answer was yes.

“You spend an awful lot of time watching your roommate’s boyfriend for a straight boy, if you ask me.”

Jaehyun started. God, he was losing his mind.

“The girl he’s with has a nice ass,” he shot back. It wasn’t a lie. He’d be down to bang. He usually was.

“Mmhmm,” Renjun replied sarcastically with a smirk. “Don’t worry. You wouldn’t be the first confused, horny neanderthal to fall for his wiles.”

That did  _ not _ make him feel any better. And this was the second time he’d been called a caveman by a little punkass fairy boy that day.

“What about you?” Jaehyun demanded, turning to face Renjun more fully. The boy looked up at him with his stupid twinkly eyes expectantly. “What do you have going on with Hyuck? You two fuck or something? You guys act like exes who are still hung up on each other.”

Renjun frowned then laughed, easy and sweet.

“We never dated but we have been roommates since freshman year,” he said with a smile. “And what’s a little circle jerk among friends, you know? A blowjob among bros?”

Jaehyun just stared.

His brain was starting to put some things together against his will. He was struck with an idea that he was still not thrilled to be having.

“Why are you looking at me like I just fucked your dad?” Renjun asked curiously.

“What? Ew, dude, come on.”

“That’s what your face looked like.”

“I was just… it must be so easy being gay. You can just like fuck your roommates whenever you're horny.”

Renjun was looking at him like he was the biggest moron on the planet.

“I can’t tell if you’re kidding or just a huge fucking idiot,” he announced.

“Fucking idiot, no question,” Jaehyun responded with a sigh, still staring. Renjun really was like… too pretty for a dude. He watched as he kicked his little feet back and forth on the barstool since they didn’t reach the floor.

God, was he really going to try this?

“What are you drinking?” he asked gruffly. “I’ll buy.”

“Oooh, a generous man,” Renjun sang out, tilting his head to look him over. “I totally expected you to be one of those ‘I only buy drinks for girls I plan to fuck’ bullshit kind of guys.”

He was. 

Fuck everything at this point. He wasn’t going to be able to even consider pulling off his dumbass idea if he or Renjun were sober.

“It’s whatever. Let’s do shots. What do you like?” he asked, leaning against the bar, eyes fixed where the line of Renjun’s neck met his shoulder. It was round and soft with thin muscle that barely existed at all.

“I started with whiskey, so let’s stick with that,” he replied, leaning his own elbow on the bar with an expectant smile. He’d seen Hyuck smile like that. Never at him though. This might just work out.

He flagged down the bartender - another John - and ordered 5 shots of Jack and a jack and coke.

“Jesus, how drunk are you trying to get us?” Renjun marvelled, watching as he pulled a few bills out of his wallet, handing one over.

“Drunk enough,” Jaehyun answered determinedly, waving away his change and tossing in an extra buck. “Besides, if I buy everything together, I only gotta tip once.”

Renjun stared at him in disbelief for a good few seconds before bursting into a silly giggle that made Jaehyun smile despite himself. Fuck it was the motto for tonight and he would officially be turning off deep thoughts henceforth.

“Every time I think you’ve said the most ridiculous shit you could say, all you have to do is open your mouth again,” Renjun said, still laughing as he leaned his head heavily on one hand, eyes twinkling with mirth. Jaehyun tsked, pretending to frown.

“Little boys who get free drinks aren’t allowed to complain,” he informed him, cocking a challenging eyebrow. Renjun only smiled.

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” he simpered, waiting a beat before his grin turned cheeky. “I just wanna know if that rule works on Hyuck.”

Jaehyun pursed his lips in annoyance at the jab but Renjun just reached out to offer an apologetic touch - just a light squeeze of the wrist, fingers trailing softly up his arm before he pulled back.

Renjun was much nicer than Hyuck. It was more like dealing with the girls who liked to tease him. That’d probably work too.

He grabbed one of the shots as they were set beside them on the bar, pressing it into Renjun’s hand before grabbing one of his own.

“To not buying drinks for Hyuck,” he said seriously, smiling when Renjun laughed again.

“Cheers to that.”

They both downed their drinks and Jaehyun liked the little surprised ‘o’ Renjun’s mouth made when he immediately threw back a second shot.

“Damn, you really mean business tonight,” he marvelled, collecting Jaehyun’s empty glasses and setting them all toward the back of the bar. 

Damn straight.

Jaehyun didn’t know how long they talked, just that he’d gotten a good buzz going by the time he took shot number three, and that Renjun slowly starting leaning into him as the night wore on, and that he was getting funny looks from Bartender John but he couldn’t say he gave a shit.

Hyuck had long since disappeared into the crowd, distracted by the girls and by Johnny, maybe figuring that he and Renjun were keeping themselves entertained enough without him, or maybe not caring much at all. That was probably for the best though.

Renjun had been slowly sipping away at his jack and coke but Jaehyun realized that he still hadn’t taken his second shot so that’s what they started bickering about eventually.

“It was only two shots, you couldn’t even do that?”

“Two shots and a drink!”

“I’ve already done three. You think I should do four to your one and a quarter? What kinda bullshit is that?”

“I’m small! I was already drinking before you showed up, I had a head start.”

“And then I caught up. You only did one shot and half a drink.”

“Look, you’re big and broad - don’t act like you can’t handle more,” Renjun said, gazing up at him with far too much amusement for the situation. He was basically laying his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder at this point, smiling up with half closed eyes. He honestly looked like he was in a pretty good place as it was but Jaehyun couldn’t admit defeat so easy. He’d paid afterall.

“You know, there are penalties for wasting alcohol already bought,” he said lowly, wanting so bad to put hands on him but still aware somewhere in the back of his idiot brain that they were in public and Renjun was still not a girl. Gay boys hanging on him he could explain away. Him all over a gay boy, not so much. God they needed privacy.

“Look, I’m telling you right now - if you make me finish both of these like immediately, I might blackout and I don’t think you want that. At least I fucking hope not,” Renjun sniped, sighing softly, fiddling with the buckle of Jaehyun's belt like a tease.

Shit, that wouldn’t do. He needed him lucid.

“Fine but you owe me,” Jaehyun announced, grabbing the last glass and swallowing the contents. He was still comfortably buzzed and the shot wouldn’t hurt. Renjun ducked his head down but not before Jaehyun caught sight of a knowing smile. He hummed.

“However will I repay you?” he asked delicately. Bingo. Jaehyun took a deep breath, steeling himself,

“I think I might have an idea.”

***

“Not gonna lie, this isn’t what I was expecting,” Renjun groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned his head against the wall of the bathroom stall. “I mean it kinda was but not like this.”

“Shh,” Jaehyun ordered with a grin, pressing his palm over Renjun’s growing hardon. They were alone in the bathroom for now but anybody could walk in. He had Renjun pressed against the wall, pants down - hanging just below his ass, fingering his dick over cotton briefs. “I’ve got a lot of backed up bullshit to work out thanks to your friend and I just… I figure I’ll get it out of my system with a little experimentation.”

“I fucking knew it. It’s always Hyuck,” Renjun snorted before biting his lip to stifle the noise Jaehyun drew out, increasing pressure. He could actually feel Renjun’s dick twitch. He felt oddly powerful. Was this how girls felt all the time?

“So I’m the stand in right? I probably shouldn’t be flattered,” the boy continued, sounding breathless. “Whatever. Happy to be of service, I guess.”

Jaehyun chuckled. He was so far past feeling shame or embarrassment at this point - it would probably hit later, but for now he was just kinda… trying something new. Thanks to Renjun for making that a thing that was possible. Time to see what all this gay hype was about.

Jaehyun had never really imagined that him kneeling to blow a pretty twink (as Hyuck had so deftly put it) in the bathroom of his favorite bar was within the realm of possibility before that night. He was of the general belief that if a sex act wasn’t mutually beneficial (or let’s be real, felt good to him) then it wasn’t worth him doing. And as much as having Renjun suck him off right now would be killer, it just wasn’t like… gay enough. He’d gotten a million blow jobs. If he was going to work through this, he was gonna have to give one. Hopefully he’d hate it and be done with these intrusive Hyuck thoughts for good. If not, he could always just slap Hyuck’s face over the memory for future jerk sessions. Win-win.

So he knelt, situating himself as comfortably as could be expected before pulling Renjun’s underwear down roughly and… there was his dick. It sure was.

Jaehyun didn’t make a habit of checking out other dude’s junk aside from the occasional macho size comparison shtick but if he had to pass judgment, he’d say Renjun’s was good. Not unappealing. Smelled okay. Already a little wet around the tip and that kinda stroked Jaehyun’s ego, which was nice. He wrapped one hand around it, pumping tentatively before he finally looked up. Renjun was gazing down at him, clearly fighting a smirk, eyes twinkling with mirth, looking like he expected him to drop it like a hot potato at any moment. Looking like he was half expecting Jaehyun to bail. To  _ fail. _

Well if that didn’t get a fire going in his gut. If this was a game, he certainly wasn’t gonna lose.

Jaehyun smiled up at him sweetly, almost laughing when Renjun’s expression shifted towards alarm, circling his fingers right beneath the head of his cock. He pressed his thumb into the V just below, stroking over the head and across the slit.

Renjun slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling a groan, cursing creatively as Jaehyun repeated the action. Please. As if he didn’t have a lifetime of experience figuring out what felt good. This was too easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel.

“Ugh, you already look so damn cocky,” Renjun murmured, head pressed against the wall, gazing down at him through mostly closed lids. 

“Heh. Cocky.”

“How about putting your mouth where the money is?”

Jaehyun laughed again, vaguely noting that he’d been doing a lot more of that than he was used to, but hell… even he could see the humor in the situation. He wasn't gonna lie, he was kinda having fun.

Now to win the game.

He decided not to think about it. 

Jaehyun licked over the head and shaft a few times, smacking his lips curiously at the taste before saying fuck it and diving in. He may have gotten a touch too ambitious though and he basically gagged himself instantly. 

"Holy fuck don't do that," Renjun murmured, sounding amused again as he reached out to wipe the wet from Jaehyun's lashes as he coughed. "If you end up puking on my dick we're gonna have words."

"I'll be sure to aim for the toilet," Jaehyun muttered, letting out one last cough, resuming stroking over Renjun's cock. He liked it better when he could barely speak. So girls made it look easy, so what? He could still figure this out. 

"Let's steer clear of throat fucking for today and stick to the basics," Renjun said, voice notably breathy and high once again. Good. "Just focus on working the top half with your mouth, the rest with your hand, and keep up the enthusiasm."

"Great pep talk," Jaehyun replied, licking over the head like an ice cream cone. "Put me in, coach."

Renjun groaned, first in annoyance then in pleasure as Jaehyun circled his lips around his shaft, pressing his tongue against the underside and bobbing carefully. He tried to remember what he liked, sucking his cheeks in as he drew back, moving his tongue wetly as he leaned in. The hand stuff was easy, muscle memory. He experimented with twisting the opposite of the direction his mouth moved. He tried gripping tight at the base as he went tentatively deeper with his mouth, sucking hard on the way back.

He grinned when Renjun started squirming. Pansy ass.

"You're too fucking loud, dude," Jaehyun said, pulling off. Renjun let out a noise of complaint that made him grin. Out of everything, so far he liked the power the most. He glanced up to see Renjun staring down at him intently as he stroked with his hand again. 

"What?" he asked cautiously. 

"You know I wasn't gonna say anything. I didn't wanna give you the satisfaction but… it's just too absurd," Renjun muttered, shaking his head with a small grin. He was breathing heavily. "I've seen you around. You're here all the time. I didn't know you knew Hyuck and you're always with some girl but... I dunno. I noticed you. Who'd a thought right?"

Jaehyun blinked. He paused, making Renjun whine which made him think of Hyuck. He stood, shaking himself out of it. Renjun was watching him warily now which always made him grin. He leaned in, grabbing a fistful of hair. Renjun blinked in surprise, leaning away slightly. Jaehyun paused, raising a quizzical eyebrow. 

"Ah no I… it's fine I just didn't expect… it's whatever, come here," Renjun huffed out, grabbing him by the shirt until their lips were pressed together and Jaehyun was laughing again. His lips were soft and plush and he tasted like jack and coke. Renjun shifted until his hip was grinding against Jaehyun's dick and then it was his turn to groan. He felt a smile against his lips and just as Renjun pulled away to say something the door opened. 

Jaehyun shuffled his feet away from the door of the stall as much as possible, leaning into Renjun as they waited silently. He shot the other boy a glare as he fought down a giggle. 

They heard the dude piss and flush, skipping the sink (gross), before he headed for the door. 

Just when Jaehyun thought they were in the clear the guy paused. 

"Get a room, you fucking fags," he spat in a bitch ass nasal voice. Oh hell no. 

Jaehyun moved, slamming his hand so hard against the stall that the whole thing rattled and the door threatened to fly open. 

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my fucking face," he growled, meeting the dude's eye through the gap in the stall. Little bitch ass looked at him with wide eyes, booking it out the door.

Jaehyun made to move again when he felt a hand on his arm, being turned gently by his belt loop. 

"Down boy," Renjun said with a wry smile. "We've got more important things to worry about here, don't you think?"

Jaehyun deflated, allowing Renjun to direct his hand back over his cock once more. He chuckled. He could respect being more concerned with getting off than social justice.

So he knelt back down, taking Renjun back into his mouth with determination. Jaehyun let him grab onto his hair with both hands, following the pace Renjun set as he sucked and worked him over with his tongue. He used one hand to stroke the shaft while he reached around with the other to massage into the spot between his balls and his asshole. Jaehyun wished he remembered the name of the girl who did that to him for the first time, he really owed her one. 

Renjun had been trying desperately (and mostly failing) to stay quiet but now he was gasping out, 

"Come, I'm gonna come, you should-"

Jaehyun just made a dismissive noise, bobbing determinedly. He wasn't gonna bitch out. If he expected girls to swallow…

Being hit with a mouthful of cum was… let's just say despite being mentally prepared, he still hadn't quite been able to imagine it. The taste was not pleasant. Not gag worthy, just not great. He swallowed as fast as he could, licking over Renjun's softening dick to try to get rid of the taste. Finally he pulled off for good, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before standing up. 

Renjun was leaning heavily against the wall, mostly boneless, eyes closed as he caught his breath. Jaehyun watched in amusement as he struggled to get his underwear back on, then struggled even more to get his pants zipped up. He gave up on trying to buckle his belt.

Jaehyun placed both hands on the wall on either side of his shoulders, caging him in. He pressed their lips together once more, licking obnoxiously over Renjun's tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

"Dude, what the fuck," Renjun complained mildly, pushing him away, hand resting on his chest. Jaehyun grinned. This is why he didn't kiss girls after blowjobs. 

"Suffer," he pronounced smugly. Renjun rolled his eyes, glancing down. He reached out, palming Jaehyun's half hard dick over his jeans. He grunted without meaning to. 

"Need a hand with that?" Renjun offered, eyes still half lidded, looking more sleepy than sexy now. Jaehyun was incredibly tempted. He cleared his throat. 

"No I- I've got it under control," he said after a few moments of indecision. He was trying to get  _ over _ distracting fairy boys, not gain any more. "Good looking out though."

"Did you work through your bullshit at least?" Renjun asked brightly, shouldering away from the wall, finally fixing his belt for real.

"I guess we'll see," Jaehyun sighed. He gave Renjun one last once over. He was still pretty. He still reminded him of Hyuck. But he was also just… pretty. Not a great sign. "Anyway, thanks man."

Renjun laughed - his funny giggle that always made Jaehyun grin. 

"Good luck with that," he sang out teasingly, opening the stall door before promptly disappearing outside.

Jaehyun locked the stall again, sighing as he gripped his dick over his pants. What the fuck was he expecting?

He pulled his dick out, spitting into his hand before stroking over himself roughly, thinking about Hyuck and Renjun and that girl from last week and all three at once. When he came he tried to aim into the toilet and half succeeded. He tucked himself back in, wiping down his rogue cum halfheartedly where he could reach it before leaving to wash his hands in the sink. He splashed some water on his face, swishing a little into his mouth and spitting. 

When he left the bathroom, he didn't initially see anyone he recognized. Renjun had disappeared which didn't particularly surprise him and might have been a relief, he wasn't sure. He started looking around for Johnny - always the easiest to spot - when he was bumped and promptly embraced from the side. He stiffened, more than a little bummed to note that he recognized the cologne before he even looked to see who it was. Hyuck was clearly very buzzed at least if he was clinging to Jaehyun. God now of all times. 

"Where's your boyfriend?" Jaehyun demanded, not liking the thickness of his voice. He swallowed, letting his hovering hand rest on Hyuck's back.

"Who the hell knows," Hyuck announced dismissively. "I found you though. Close enough." He smiled up at Jaehyun sweetly. Okay he was clearly drunk. "Let's ditch his ass. I'm already tired… take me home?"

Fuck. 

"I'm still buzzed," Jaehyun argued, stopping his hand as he moved to finger through Hyuck's hair. "Even if I stop now I won't be able to drive for a few more hours. Guess you're stuck here with m- with us."

"Hyuuuuung, you won't take me?" Hyuck whined. He liked to whine at him in Korean. It hadn't created a pavlovian reaction or anything. 

"Listen, I'll do a lot of things you ask but I won't fucking die," he shot back in English. He was still buzzing from Renjun and his jerk session and he needed to get away from Hyuck asap. "Besides, if you ditch Johnny you'll just cry about being alone back at the house."

"I won't be alone, I'll have you," Hyuck replied cheerfully, hand dipping dramatically as he gripped Jaehyun's side, pulling him close. 

"Don't-" Don't fucking say that. 

Fuck man, he hadn't worked through shit. What would happen if he just leaned down and kissed Hyuck with the taste of Renjun's cum on his tongue? Fucking fuck.

"Come on, your boyfriend's a fucking giant there's no way we can't find him," Jaehyun proclaimed instead, twisting to take Hyuck by the shoulders and hold him away from himself, at arm's length. Hyuck snorted,

"Big Foot ass motherfucker."

"You called?"

Johnny appeared behind Hyuck, seemingly out of nowhere. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's middle - not possessively, but just because he could. Because it was his right. Jaehyun didn't like the knowing grin Johnny was giving him again. His friend always seemed like he knew too much. Jaehyun hoped he was frontin'.

"I was looking for you, pipsqueak," he teased, resting his chin heavily on Hyuck's head. The younger boy made an exasperated noise but didn't move. 

"Liar, if you were looking for me you would have found me already," Hyuck complained nonsensically. Even Jaehyun chuckled at this. Just then he caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd, looking over at him. It was that fucker from the bathroom. Jaehyun set his jaw, glaring him down. The dude quickly looked away, moving to lose him among the throng. He took a purposeful step forward but was stopped by a gentle hand in his arm. Hyuck gave him a wry smile,

"Easy tiger, no need to go starting fights. Better to chill here with me, don't you think?"

God talk about deja vu. He was so so fucked.

Jaehyun muttered something that might not have fully been English, relaxing out of Hyuck's grip. Johnny was still smirking at him. 

"What happened to Gloria?" Hyuck asked, looking up just with his eyes, since he couldn't move his head.

"She finally gave me her number. Said we could all get together sometime~"

"Oh thank god," Hyuck breathed in relief. "I'm way too fucking tired tonight. Are you sober, my man? Wanna go home?"

"Already? That's not like you, kid," Johnny teased. "Aren't all your little friends waiting for you at Xavier's?"

"The Irish pub now," Hyuck sighed. "Renjun told me before he left. But…"

Johnny hummed, still looking at Jaehyun with vague amusement. Johnny needed to find something else to fucking look at dammit. 

"I got a page from Doyoung earlier. I think he might be there with them."

Hyuck immediately perked up. He'd taken a particular liking to Doyoung lately. Jaehyun could tell because he desperately pretended not to care about him. Hyuck seemed to do that with all his favorites. It should be noted he did not bother pretending to dislike Jaehyun. He just gave him attitude.

"Oh Doyoung, I-" he started excitedly before catching himself. "I mean, Doyoung still owes me from that bet he lost a few weeks back. I guess I should go and collect~"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and Johnny snorted in amusement, finally untangling himself from Hyuck's person.

"Let's get going then, sunshine," he offered, taking Hyuck by the hand and leading him toward the door. Jaehyun followed silently after them at first until Hyuck glanced over his shoulder, zeroing in on him with a sly grin. Oh no. 

"And you. You haven't bought me a drink all night. Don't think I'll let you off that easy," he announced, reaching out to weave his fingers through Jaehyun's, pulling him along behind.

God fucking dammit.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap, folks!  
> All of Pizza Porn is legit too fun to write. I have such a blast.  
> I might add another chapter at some point to throw in some short scenes or changes in POV that didn't quite fit the narrative but give insight into the world as a whole. I feel like it's not enough for a whole ass post. Not quite sure. This isn't the end though. That I do know.
> 
> Headcanon: Jaehyun was quite shy growing up, especially once his family moved him to America, but once he was paired up with Johnny as a mentor (the only other kid who spoke any Korean in the school) he came out of his shell. Then he got hot and realized that girls would pretty much give him whatever he wanted and well, it was all downhill from there lol  
> Headcanon #2: He originally picked Jeffrey as his 'American name' but ended up getting teased (because kids are terrible), tried to go by Jason instead but since they realized he didn't like it, of course his classmates wouldn't let Jeffy go. Once he got into jr. high and beyond, he only ever introduced himself as Jae. Johnny sometimes introduces him to people as Jeffrey Jefferson to be a dick.
> 
> ANYWAY, let me know what you thought! The narration style was a little different to fit the change in personality, so I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it, lol. We should see a Hyuck POV someday as well~  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/smore13)


End file.
